In modern times a large number of documents that are produced are generated and stored on a computer, that is, the documents are at least initially ‘electronic documents’. Usually, the electronic documents are printed out so that a hard copy of the document is obtained. Sometimes a document is sent to a recipient electronically, for example as an attachment to an email, and the recipient may store the document on their computer and/or print out a copy of the document.
Many people prefer to print out electronic documents because, for example, they prefer to read from a printed document rather than from a computer screen. Annotations can easily be made to a printed document with a pen and the hand written annotations will be clearly distinguishable from the original document.
A user, typically in a work environment but not necessarily so, may come to the end of their session on their PC, possibly because it is time to go home, and still have documents to read and/or amend. They know they will have some time later, for example at home or whilst commuting (e.g. on the train), when they can work on the documents. They print out the documents, and take the printed paper versions with them to amend using a pen later. When they get back to their PC at work the next morning they take out their paper copies of the documents and cell up the electronic versions on their PC's screen and type in the changes. Alternatively, they give the final amended documents to their secretary for them to type in the changes.
When working with printed documents, various different documents can be physically associated with each other, for example the printed documents may be attached to each other by stapling the documents together or using a paperclip or bulldog clip or the like to hold the documents together. Various different printed documents may also be associated with each other by placing them in a folder or sleeve. Also adhesive notelets such as Post-it™ notes can be used to attach handwritten notes to printed documents.
When working with electronic documents, documents of the same type may be associated with each other by storing them in the same electronic folder or directory. Some software packages, e.g. WinZip™ or Microsoft™ Binder, exist that associate documents so that the documents can be stored together in a computer memory or distributed together (e.g. by email).